poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyla and Dean Cadance (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Skyla and Dean Cadance. The episode begun with Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander and Princess Britney Sweet keeping their things together. Princess Skyla: Toothbrushes. Armor Bride: Check. Princess Skyla: Toothpaste. Sweetie Heart: Check. Princess Skyla: Hairbrush. Scander: Check. Princess Skyla: Hair comb? Britney Sweet: Check. Princess Cadance: Mommy loves you, Tyrone. (kisses her baby's cheek) Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Skyla: We're ready to go. Shining Armor: Now remember, Your mother and I will only be gone in a week. Princess Cadance: Have a great time, Girls. (as she and Shining Armor hugged their daughters) Princess Skyla: Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy! Skyla and her sisters and baby brother took the train to Fantasyland. At Dean Cadance's house, Dean Cadance was waiting outside of her house. Dean Cadance: Hello, Girls! Princess Skyla: Hi, Dean Cadance! Armor Bride: How' you been? Dean Cadance: I'm doing great. (notice Tyrone and picks him up) And you must be Prince Tyrone. Prince Tyrone: (begins to like Dean Cadance) Dean Cadance: (laughs) Aren't you just the most precious thing? Yes you are! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) As the foals enter the house. Dean Cadance: Hold it! There are rules. Rule #1: Wipe your feet at mat when you go inside. Rule #2: Never leave the mess. Rule #3: Never play rough. Rule #4: Never fight. Rule #5: Never break anything. And finally, Rule #6: Always ask me if they need anything. Okay? Princess Skyla and the Royal Crusaders: Yes, Dean Cadance. Dean Cadance: That's great to hear. Now, Let's get you girls settled in. Cadance, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders enters the house and went upstairs. Later, They've discovered that the empty room was a mess. Dean Cadance: Oh, Look at this place. How long has it been like this? The empty room has a dirty floor, Some cracked walls, A rotten ceiling, A clogged toilet in the bathroom, A messy bathtub and an old shower frame. Princess Skyla: Must've been forgotten for days, weeks or even months. Dean Cadance: We better get this place cleaned up. Prince Tyrone: (fusses over Skyla) Dean Cadance: All right, Tyrone. (sat Tyrone next to Skyla) Armor Bride: Come on, Crusaders. Let's give this room a big fixer upper! The other Royal Crusaders: Right! Dean Cadance: Hold on, Girls. I'll give you a hand with that. Would you mind watch Tyrone for a minute, Skyla? Princess Skyla: Sure, Dean Cadance. Soon, Cadance helps the Royal Crusaders out fixing the room. First, New floor. Armor Bride: (adds a few parts of the new floor) Are sure about new floor? You will get your gold shoes dirty. Dean Cadance: Don't worry about the mess, Armor Bride. It comes right off. Scander: Let's get to it. Second, They fixed the wall. Armor Bride: This isn't so hard. Dean Cadance: (painting the wall) Neither is painting. Sweetie Heart: This is fun. Armor Bride: Painting is easy. Third, They fix the ceiling. Armor Bride: (holds the ladder) Be careful up there, Britney. Britney Sweet: (painting the ceiling) Don't worry, Armor Bride. I will. Dean Cadance: You miss the spot. Fourth, They wash the bathroom. Scander: This is hard work. Armor Bride: Don't worry, Scander. We'll get it done. Dean Cadance: That's the spirit. Fifth, Dean Cadance brought out the new stuff. Dean Cadance: So, What do you all think? Sweetie Heart: We love it! Scander: Now this is the guest room! Armor Bride: It's now got everything! Finally, The Royal Crusaders begin their afternoon bath. Dean Cadance: Don't forget to wash behind your ears. Armor Bride: We won't. Sweetie Heart: This sure was hard work. Dean Cadance: Now, Where was I? Cadance gone downstairs. She got her golden heeled shoes cleaned up from hard work in the room. Then, She started playing with Tyrone. Dean Cadance: Are you ready for some fun, Tyrone? Prince Tyrone: (laughs) Dean Cadance: I'll bet you are! Princess Skyla: (calling Yuna) Meanwhile, Princess Yuna was watching the stars with Tigatron and Airazor. Princess Yuna: Hello? Princess Skyla: (on the phone) Hi, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hello, Skyla. How're you, The Royal Crusaders and Tyrone doing with Dean Cadance? Princess Skyla: (on the phone) Doing very well. Princess Yuna: Great, Listen, Me and our friends are going to help Princess Cornelia on her banquet next week. Princess Skyla: (on the phone) That's sounds the best ever! We'll be home as soon as the week is up. Bye. Princess Yuna: See you then. Back at Cadance's house, They begin the tour around the house. Dean Cadance: This is my hall of fame from my years in my collage. Princess Skyla: Cool! Armor Bride: Amazing! Dean Cadance: And this is my kitchen. Scander: Amazing! Where's Shining Armor? Dean Cadance: He's out coaching at Crystal Prep Academy. Princess Skyla: This is going to be the best week yet. Then, It was time for dinner. Dean Cadance: Girls! Dinner's ready! Princess Skyla: All Right! Dean Cadance: Before we eat, Let's say our prayers. Cadance, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone held each other's hands and hooves and prayed and started eating. Dean Cadance: How're girls enjoying your meal? Princess Skyla: It was the best. Prince Tyrone: (notice something gold) Princess Skyla: Oh, Tyrone likes gold. Because the tiara and shoes that my mommy wears. Dean Cadance: (notices her shoes are gold) I see. After dinner, Skyla and Cadance begin playing with Tyrone. Princess Skyla: Isn't Tyrone cute? Dean Cadance: He sure is. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgle) Dean Cadance: Where's Tyrone?...... Peek-A-Boo! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Skyla: Peek-A-Boo! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Dean Cadance: He's very lucky to have you and your sisters. Prince Tyrone: (hugging Cadance) Dean Cadance: Aw, You cute little thing. Princess Skyla: He likes you, Cadance. Prince Tyrone: (wanting to be picked up) Dean Cadance: Okay, Tyrone. (picks up Tyrone) Outside, Tyrone was playing in the mud. Dean Cadance: Tyrone, How'd you get out here? Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Cadance got Tyrone out of the mud. Dean Cadance: Aren't you a little muddy. Prince Tyrone: (laughs) Dean Cadance: We have to get you cleaned up. Prince Tyrone: (gets picked up by Cadance) Back inside, Cadance wipes her shoes on the mat and puts them in the cubby. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Dean Cadance: You sure are a mess, Tyrone. You need a bath. So, Cadance took Tyrone upstairs for a bath. It was bathtime, Cadance washed him up good. Dean Cadance: (use baby soap) Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Dean Cadance: You love your bath, Do you? (pours the warm water) Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Dean Cadance: All right, Off we go. (gets Tyrone off the tub and drys him up with a towel) After Tyrone's bath, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders were just playing with Tyrone. Armor Bride: (sniffs) EW! That smells very rotten. Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Skyla: Cadance, Tyrone need's changing. Dean Cadance: All right, I'll take care of it. (puts her rubber gloves) Princess Skyla: The changing equipment are ready. Cadance started changing Tyrone's diaper. Dean Cadance: There we go, Tyrone. All clean. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) It was bottle feeding time when Skyla heard the timer. Princess Skyla: Tyrone's bottle is ready. Dean Cadance: Thanks, Skyla. (bottle fed Tyrone) Prince Tyrone: (sucks his bottle and finished and groans) Dean Cadance: (burps Tyrone) Prince Tyrone: (belches) Dean Cadance: There we go, All better. Then, Cadance began playing with Tyrone. Dean Cadance: Tyrone! (notice the baby colt) Prince Tyrone: (wanting to be picked up) Dean Cadance: (chuckles) Alright, Tyrone. (picks up Tyrone) Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Dean Cadance: Aren't you just a cutie, Tyrone? Yes you are! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) After playing with Tyrone, Dean Cadance got exhausted. Dean Cadance: (worn out) Better get my feet rest. (takes Tyrone to his crib) Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Dean Cadance: Girls, Time for bed! Princess Skyla: Yes, Dean Cadance. Skyla and the Royal Crusaders brushed their teeth and went to their beds. Dean Cadance: Are you girls comfortable? Princess Skyla: We sure are. Dean Cadance: Now, How about I tell you girls a story. The bedtime story began with Dean Cadance captured by Nightmare Moon. At Nightmare Moon's lair. Dean Cadance: (feels the ooze inside her shoe) Villamix: Are you alright, Cadance? Dean Cadance: (has the ooze inside her shoe) I got something stuck on my shoe. Villamix: (gives Cadance the antidote) Take this, It will help wear it off. Dean Cadance: Thank you. Villamix: Thank nothing of it. Dean Cadance: (gets her foot stuck in the hole) My foot is caught! Villamix: Hold on! (pulls her foot out) Dean Cadance: Thanks. Villamix: Glad to help. Dean Cadance: (sees one of the crystal hearts on her shoe) No damage in it so far. Villamix: Let's go, We won't have much time. Dean Cadance: I hope Twilight and the others are okay. Villamix: So do I. After the story, Dean Cadance finished it. Princess Skyla: Wow! I like your story. But, what happened next? Dean Cadance: Well, I became the supporter of the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Princess Skyla: I had a great time. (hugging Cadance) Dean Cadance: I'm glad you do. Goodnight, Girls. Princess Skyla: Goodnight, Cadance. After Skyla and the Royal Crusaders fell fast asleep, Cadance got dressed in her night cloths and robe on and walked to Tyrone's crib. Dean Cadance: (rocking Tyrone to sleep) Prince Tyrone: (yawns) Cadance rocked her gently as she hums "Stay Awake" and puts him to sleep as she brings him back to his crib. Dean Cadance: Sweet dreams, Tyrone. Prince Tyrone: (sleeps) The next morning, Cadance got up, yawns and got dressed. She put her very same Dean outfit and gone downstairs. Dean Cadance: (yawns) This is quite a goodnight's rest. Cadance went to put her makeup on. Dean Cadance: (to herself) Don't I look lovely? Cadance got her gold heels from the cubby. Dean Cadance: Now, To get breakfast ready. Cadance made breakfast and Skyla and the Royal Crusaders gone downstairs. Princess Skyla: Good morning, Dean Cadance. The Royal Crusaders: What's going on? Dean Cadance: Good morning, Girls. I've made breakfast. Prince Tyrone: (giggled and kissed Cadance while she put her shoes on) Dean Cadance: (as she putting her gold heels on) Are you girls ready for some gardening? Princess Skyla: We're ready, Dean Cadance. Dean Cadance: Good, Let's get to work. Armor Bride: I can't wait. After breakfast, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders went outside in the backyard and help Cadance at her garden. Dean Cadance: The seeds are ready for planting. Princess Skyla: (puts the seeds in) Ready. Cadance crouch down and pour the watering can. The dirt was now mud as the watering is finish. Princess Skyla: I got more seeds ready. Cadance, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders each got on area of the garden planted. Armor Bride: This is fun. Scander: It sure is, Armor Bride. Dean Cadance: Alright, That's enough work for today. Princess Skyla: Let's go back inside. Back inside, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders washed their hooves. Dean Cadance: (wipes her shoes) That should do it after the hard work. Skyla and the Royal Crusaders finished washing their hooves. Dean Cadance: You know, I was a Dean at Crystal Prep Academy. Princess Skyla: No kidding. Bet it was a big responsibility. Dean Cadance: Yes, It was. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgling) Dean Cadance: (chuckles and picks up Tyrone) Tyrone, You are just a living end. That night, Cadance and the girls begin playing Tic-Tac-Toe. Princess Skyla: All right, Almost there. Dean Cadance: (cross an x as Skyla cross an o and got three in a row) Armor Bride: All right, Skyla! Dean Cadance: You won! Second, They play I Spy. Princess Skyla: I spy with my little something made of historical. Britney Sweet: A book? Princess Skyla: You got it right, Britney. Dean Cadance: This sure is fun. Third and final, They play charades. Princess Skyla: She's playing golf? Sweetie Heart: shuffleboard? Scander: Pole and Billiards? Princess Skyla: She's mopping? Dean Cadance: You got it, Skyla. Time for bed now, Girls. Prince Tyrone: (wanting to sleep with Cadance) Dean Cadance: Okay, Tyrone. Okay. Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Cadance took Tyrone to bed with her. The next morning, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders left to play at the basket ball field as Cadance plays with Tyrone. Prince Tyrone: (wanting to be picked up) Dean Cadance: (picks up Tyrone) Hello, Tyrone! Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Dean Cadance: Aren't you just adorable? Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Dean Cadance: Are you ticklish? (tickling Tyrone) Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Dean Cadance: (laughs as she plays with Tyrone) Later the next day. Dean Cadance: Are you ready for some painting, Tyrone? Prince Tyrone: (holding a paint brush) Dean Cadance: Thanks, Tyrone. (put her golden heeled shoes on) Prince Tyrone: (use golden paint on the sheet piece of paper) Dean Cadance: My turn now. (finger paints pink) Tyrone and Cadance are having fun painting. Dean Cadance: Isn't it lovely? Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgling) Dean Cadance: You wanna take this home for your mommy and daddy? Prince Tyrone: (embraces the paint work) Dean Cadance: (chuckles) Alright then. That night, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders were calling it a night. Princess Skyla: I sure can't wait for more fun tomorrow. The Royal Crusaders: (sleeping) Princess Skyla: Cadance? Dean Cadance: Yes, Skyla? Princess Skyla: Can my sister and I come back for a visit someday soon? Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Dean Cadance: If it's okay with your parents, By all means. Princess Skyla: (hugging Cadance's feet and kissing her shoes) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Dean Cadance: All right now, Skyla. Get into bed. Princess Skyla: (lets go Cadance's feet) Okay. (gone into bed) Goodnight, Cadance. Dean Cadance: Pleasant dreams, Skyla. As Skyla went to sleep, Cadance puts Tyrone to bed. Early next morning, Everyone had a quick breakfast. Dean Cadance: Are you girls enjoying your breakfast? Armor Bride: We sure do. Sweetie Heart: It was the best. Scander: I can't wait to go to the mall. Britney Sweet: Me either. Come on, Skyla! Princess Skyla: Coming! (calling Yuna) Meanwhile, There was a party at the RMS Titanic. Princess Cornelia: Eyes open for any obstacles, Captain Mickey. Mickey Mouse: No prob, Princess Cornelia. Princess Cornelia: How're everyone and everypony enjoying the party? Pinkie Pie: Best Party Ever!!! Brownie: My Thoughts Exactly!!! Princess Yuna: Hello? Princess Skyla: (on the phone) Hi, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hey, Skyla! Princess Skyla: (on the phone) Dean Cadance, My sisters and I are on our way to the mall. Princess Yuna: That's great. While Yuna was on the phone, Goofy slipped on a banana peel and into the steering wheel. Princess Yuna: Uh, I gotta go. (hangs up) Princess Skyla: I wonder what's up with her. Back at the mall, They take a quick look around. Princess Skyla: Amazing! Dean Cadance: Now, You may each bring one souvenir. Royal Crusaders: Royal Crusaders, Mall Explorers. YAY!!!!! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Dean Cadance: Have fun. The next day, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone are ready to go home. Princess Skyla: Well, It's been fun while it lasted. Armor Bride: I had fun too. Sweetie Heart: I can't wait to see mom and dad again. Scander: Me either. Britney Sweet: Thanks for everything, Dean Cadance. Prince Tyrone: (happy gurgles) Dean Cadance: Anytime, Girls. Have a safe journey home. Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone took the train back to the Crystal Empire. Princess Skyla: (waving goodbye) Bye! So, The train takes off. Skyla, the Royal Crusaders and Tyrone returns to the Crystal Empire. Princess Cadance: Kids! Shining Armor: Did you all have fun!? Princess Skyla: We sure did, Daddy. Nimbly: We're just glad you're all have a great time. Gantu: Welcome home. Reuben (Experiment 625): Yeah, We missed you all. 9: This calls for a celebration. Grimlock: My thoughts exactly. Princess Skyla: Okay! Royal Crusaders: Let's Party! Prince Tyrone: (giggles) Princess Cadance: Mommy missed you too, Tyrone. Princess Skyla: Mommy, Daddy, Can we visit Dean Cadance again anytime soon? Princess Cadance: Of course, Skyla. Shining Armor: We don't see why not. Princess Skyla: YES!!! Royal Crusaders: Royal Crusaders, visit Dean Cadance again anytime. YAY!!!!!!! Even, Nimbly, Gantu, Reuben, the Alliance of 16 and the Dinobots celebrates. Princess Yuna: (looking thought the Pools of Visions) Welcome home, My cousins. The End Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225